


ball and chain

by Anonymous



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, kind of, maybe ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: crappy pwp. enjoy





	ball and chain

taron whines, his hips thrusting upwards. it’s awful, the heat in his stomach so warm, overbearing, the need to touch and take the edge off, and yet he can’t. all taron can do is tug at the restraints around his wrists, pressing against the sides of his thighs, and let out pathetic whimpers as he squirms on the bed.

richard laughs—the audacity. it’s a soft noise, almost a coo. his fingers reach taron’s cheeks, pressing to his soft skin harshly as he holds his face.

“a pathetic baby,” richard laughs, a smile on his prettily shaped lips. taron parts his lips, looking for the words to say, any sort of comeback but he can’t think of anything. his mind is so cloudy, foggy with lust and pure need.

taron has come to realize that he really, really likes this- really likes all the control slipping away from him, making him shake and tremble, heartbeat pounding in his chest. he knows he’s leaking, precum oozing from his dick where it’s laying against his stomach.

“mhm,” a breathy moan falls from taron’s lips, ”pathetic.”

richard tilts his head to the left, nodding with a pleased expression on his face.  
”good boy,” he nods, running his thumb across taron’s full lower lip.

”you’re a pathetic slut, right?” richard asks, dark eyes looking down at him. taron swallows, the older one’s thumb pressing against his lower teeth.  
”i am,” he whispers in a voice smaller than intended.

richard smiles again, pulling his hand away. he leans closer, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of taron’s mouth. taron quite enjoys these small actions though- a light peck or stroke to reassure him that he's still safe, still cared for. richard pulls away quickly though, causing taron to lean up for more. it draws another laugh out of richard, clearly mocking him for being so needy. it makes taron shudder.

richard runs his palm across taron’s chest, flicking his nipples a few times. he knows that his chest is flushed—he is flushed all around, warm and aching for touch. taron also knows that richard is well aware of this fact.

taron also knows that richard is aware of how much he likes his hands. his hands, which have oh so easily wrapped around things in the past- 'things' ranging from his golden globe to taron's neck. 

”touch me, please,” taron asks quietly, voice shaking. it’s difficult to be still, he’s too close to actually humping the air. it would be too embarrassing but even that sounds better than just staying still, neglected and hard.

”you want me to touch you?” richard asks, dragging his palm on taron’s torso, fingernails barely scratching against him.  
”please,” he gasps out, hips twitching.

”touch your pretty dick?” richard asks again, hand moving lower and lower until it’s rubbing his lower stomach  
”please,” taron whines again , voice cracking. he feels so small and he adores it so much, it has him shaking. or maybe it’s all because of richard.

”okay,” he tells him, and taron almost sighs of relief. but of course richard won’t have it that easy.

richard gives his dick a firm slap of his palm, making taron moan aloud, thighs twitching, rubbing against each other and making the ropes around them create painful yet lovely friction.  
”oh my god,” he mutters under his breath, eyes rolling back in his head. richard slaps it again, harsher, the noise loud and disgusting.

richard closes his hand around taron’s cock tightly, squeezing the tip with his thumb and forefinger.  
”you’re so fucking wet,” he tells him with an amused tone of voice. taron swallows dryly, lips slack.

richard gives his dick a firm stroke, palm dragging against the sensitive skin both so deliciously and tortuously. he slides his thumb over his slit, spreading the precum around. he spends some time massaging under the head, relishing in the moans he elicts from taron. it doesn’t take too long before richard starts to move his hand in a fast motion, jerking him off roughly.

it leaves taron to thrash around, the ropes rubbing against his skin, hands squeezing into fists because it hurts. he’s so sensitive and richard’s grip is so tight. useless whimpers keep spilling from his lips as taron tries to shy away from the touch and press into it at the same time, the wet sound obnoxiously loud.

the heat in his stomach gets quickly overbearing and the realization hits him hard.  
”close i’m close,” taron manages to gasp out, the muscles in his stomach tightening. he bends his head back, damp hair sticking to his forehead.

taron cries out when richard draws his hand back, leaving him hump against the air because he is so close. broken noises from his slack lips, incoherent whimpering as taron squeezes his eyes shut and just tries to calm down.

”good boy,” richard mutters quietly, running his hand through taron’s hair reassuringly.  
”good boys don’t come unless they get a permission,” he reminds taron, giving his dick another slap with his free hand.

taron whines, nodding jerkily.  
”yesyes thank you,” he gasps, ”i’m good.”

”you are?” richard asks.  
”i am i promise, i'll be good for you,” a broken sob from taron.  
”we’ll see about that,” and richard leaves it at that, removing his hand from taron’s messy hair.

taron takes deep breaths in, chest heaving with them. the bedsheets rustle as richard leaves the bed, leaving him to just lay there.

”open your legs,” richard instructs him and taron does as he is told, moving his shaking thighs. it’s a bit awkward since his wrists are tied to them but it’s nothing he can’t handle.

richard returns to the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand. taron looks at him with half lidded eyes, everything is so hazy but richard still looks so pretty, as always. even though the older man has an ability to come off as unbothered, the flush on the apples of his cheeks and the tent in his underwear prove that he isn’t as unaffected as he can seem.

richard settles between his legs, a cramped space but he is small enough to fit there. he taps his fingernail against the tip of taron’s cock, rubbing it gently. it makes him whine again, a shiver wrecking through his body.

”i kind of wanted to ride your big dick today,” richard tells him, making a tight ring of his thumb and forefinger, sliding it down on his cock, then back up. ”but you might just be too sensitive, hm?”

taron moans shakily.  
“no-no i can take it,” he stutters, “wanna fuck you.”  
richard laughs mockingly again.  
“what a pity that you can’t,” he says, sliding the ring of his fingers again, causing taron's dick to twitch, “with your useless dick. isn’t it unfortunate? how it’s so pretty and big but you can’t even fuck me properly with it.”

richard’s humiliating words make him whine, a wave of arousal crashing through him.  
“you’re a slut,” he laughs, “getting off on me telling how pathetic your drooling cock is.”

richard isn’t wrong at all but the embarrassment is still burning his cheeks, making his heartbeat run so fast.  
“your slut,” taron whines as a response, “yours.”

“that’s right,” richard says, removing his hand from taron’s dick and sliding it down between his thighs instead. "mine."  
“i’ll just fuck you then,” he tells him and taron nods frantically.

“please,” he moans softly. trichard’s dry fingertip is drawing circles on his hole, teasing it with small motions before rubbing against his perineum.

the lube clicks open and taron shudders when the cold liquid drips on his balls, sliding down.  
”can you untie me?” taron asks quietly, voice still shaking. it’s a bad position and he doubts richard can even finger him properly like it.

richard seems to consider it for a while, looking at him with intense eyes that make him squirm.  
”no,” he decides then, ”but i’ll turn you around.”

taron nods, he’s fine with that. even with his mind blurry and cloudy, and the neediness and desire still so strongly present, he knows that if he really was uncomfortable with something, he could say the safeword and richard would stop. but he trusts him.

with face pressed against the sheets and a pillow, ass up and thighs spread, it’s noticeably easier. it’s not really comfortable but the slight strain in his muscles and his cheek squished against the mattress honestly makes it even better.

richard rubs his fingers against his wet hole, slowly and teasing. taron pants, breath coming out in small huffs. the other man slides the first finger inside quickly enough, making him sigh contently.

richard hands are great, both pretty and good at utterly ruining him. he knows his body, what buttons to press to make him weak and pliant beneath him. taron adores it, adores him, but those sappy feelings are for some other time.

richard leans over him to press butterfly kisses across his spine as he thrusts another finger inside of him, rubbing against his sensitive walls. it doesn’t really hurt at all apart from the slight sting but it’s something taron is used to so it’s nothing bad.

richard rubs his the pads of his fingers against his prostate after locating it easily, making warmth radiate through his body. taron doesn’t know what to think or how to think, losing himself to the feeling, soft sighs falling from his lips.

the older man says something but taron misses it when richard fucks his fingers inside of him harshly, making him jolt. his lips fall open, pressing against the sheets.

”yes,” taron gasps out, pressing his hips back against richard's hand, wanting more. it’s torturing.

”please,” taron whines, very well knowing what he is asking for but still not able to collect his words.

”please what?” richardg asks, ”you gotta be more clear, love."

all the collected thoughts taron did have seem to vanish away with that, a pathetic whine coming from his mouth instead. richard thrusts his fingers into him again, harshly.  
”please what?” he repeats.

”fuck me, please, please, i’ve been good, i deserve it,” taron sobs out, words a tangled mess. it’s frustrating, he wants to hump against something, he wants friction—just anything. richard’s fingers feel great inside of him but it’s not enough.

taron might just cry.

richard seems to consider his words for a moment before sliding his fingers out, rubbing them against taron's puffy hole.

“you’re asking very nicely,” richard says, wiping the lube off his fingers on taron’s lower back. he tries to be patient, waiting obediently, mouth still open against the sheets.

taron’s about to swallow the saliva building up in his mouth but when richard suddenly fucks into him, he forgets to do that and a trail of drool runs down to the mattress. he doesn’t know what causes the spike of heat through him, the fact that he just drooled over himself or that richard is finally inside of him.

in any case, he moans brokenly into the sheets, clenching around the older man.  
“fuck,” richard mutters, holding him by his waist tightly. it’s good because taron isn’t too sure how long he can keep himself up without any help.

taron squirms, closing his hands in fists and then opening them again. richard’s hips are pressed against him, snug and close. he’s grinding against him almost teasingly, and taron really can’t comprehend how much self control he has.

”fuck me, please, pleasepleaseplease,” taron whines because it’s all he can think about. how richard feels stretching him open, deep inside of him, pressing against all the spots and yet, it’s not quite enough.

taron needs more, he wants more. he wants richard to fuck him hard so he can’t think at all.  
”you’re so fucking greedy,” richard huffs, and taron thinks he can hear a slight shakiness in his voice but he isn’t too sure.

richard grants his wish though, be it for his own patience running out or whatever, taron doesn’t care. his thrusts are deep and slow paced rather than harsh and fast but it still makes taron cry out, toes curling.

richard has recently gained muscle from training for roles, and it shows. taron can feel his strength, more precisely. and it feels so good his eyes roll back in his head and he can’t just find himself caring enough to swallow the spit that’s running out of his mouth, pooling on the sheets.

taron gasps when richard fucks against his prostate, once, then again, until taron loses count and his dick is twitching again.  
“touch me,” he whines, “please, oh my god.”

richard moans, and the sound is enough to send a shiver down his back.  
”you aren’t in a position to give orders,” he reminds him.

taron sobs, clenching.

”shit,” richard curses. he lets go of taron's hips and he slumps down immediately, richard’s dick slipping out of him. taron pants against the mattress desperately, groaning from the friction against his cock when he’s laying there on his stomach, hole clenching around nothing.

taron humps against the sheets without a second thought. he can barely pay attention to how richard is undoing the ties around his wrists and thighs until the older man is turning him around.

now with his arms free, taron reaches for richard’s shoulders. he coos at him, sitting between his thighs again, lifting his waist enough for taron to wrap his legs around him.

richard thrusts back into him easily, the slide smooth and quick, making taron throw his head back. this time the pace is a lot faster, harsher too.

it’s only when taron hears a loud sniffle of his own that he realizes he bursted into tears. the sheets are damp anyway—from sweat and drool and lube so that’s not the issue, it’s just embarrassing and well, burning hot.

richard laughs at him, a breathy sound that turns into a small moan. taron holds to his shoulders, wrapping his arms properly around the smaller man as he leans down.

the kiss they share is messy, wet and uncoordinated. it’s mostly taron panting into richard’s mouth, perhaps vice versa as well but he isn’t too sure. richard gently bites down on his lower lip and sucks on it, almost a comforting movement of some sorts, immidiately juxtaposed by his harsh thurts.

richard leans away, picking up on his pace and turning taron into a sobbing, moaning mess. he loves to be thoroughly wrecked, with strange, choked up noises bleeding from his open mouth.

”close, close, close,” taron chants with a broken voice when it’s all too much, pushing against ruchard’s thrusts. his dick is aching, precum wet on his belly. it slaps against his stomach sloppily which stops when richard closes his hand around it again.

”you've been so good for me,” richard says, stroking him roughly to his thrusts, ”you must wanna come so badly.”

taron squeezes his eyes shut, holding his thighs around richard so tightly it must hurt. 

”so badly, please, i wanna come, may i come?” his voice breaks by the end of his sentence.

richard slides his thumb over the tip of taron’s dick before nodding.

”go ahead, love,” he tells him. "come for me."

taron comes with that. it crashes over his body, his hole involuntary clenching again, thick spurts of cum landing on his stomach. richard strokes him through it, but doesn’t slow down with his thrusts.

he gets overly sensitive so easily, pathetic whines from his mouth and he tries to flinch away, richard’s grip still on his softening cock. he rubs his palm against his tip and it fucking hurts, making taron wince and moan.

it’s mean of richard, of course, but it doesn’t last very long because then he grips taron by his waist, fucking into him to reach his own climax. he keeps flinching from the oversensitivity, but it sort of feels good anyway. there’s nothing he can do but take it, and it’s so lovely to get stripped out of control like that.

taron whines through his post orgasm bliss when richard pulls out with a grunt. he moves to straddle taron’s chest, hand gripping his dick glistening with lube. he opens his mouth and closes his eyes.

richard comes on his face with a litany of praises and curses. taron moans brokenly when his cum lands on his cheeks and lips, some into his open mouth.

~

when taron really comes back to it, there’s no dried cum on his face or stomach. his body feels sore but comfortable laying on the bed.

”dicky?” he calls out, sitting up, a blanket pooling on his lap. he isn’t exactly sure if he dozed off or passed out.

taron stretches his arms, and he doesn’t have to wait long before richard steps back into their bedroom, wearing one of taron’s t-shirts.

”did i fall asleep?” taron asks, running a hand through his hair (which is sticking up in every possible direction).  
”only twenty minute love, not too bad.” he tells him with a smile on his lips, walking closer and sitting down onto the bed. he leans in to give a kiss on richard’s cheek.

”wanna shower?” he suggests. taron nods, cracking his neck.  
”i’m sore,” he complains before getting up from the bed, "don't try anything funny."

richard cracks a sly grin, "I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
